fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Novet Baudellaire
Sir Novet Baudellaire (1892-1934) was a man born in a life of wealth and fortune. He was born in London, England to Sir Elton Baudellaire and, his mistress, Charlotte Mondavi. Sir Elton Baudellaire (1851-1919) was rich, but conniving, businessman that had a way with his words. In a result of his smooth-talking, he seduce multiple women without his wife, Marie Baudellaire, knowing. Eventually, he left Marie and their three children. While Novet was still an infant, his parents brought him overseas to the United States to keep Novet away from Marie and his half-siblings. As a young boy, he had a bright mind and was immensely clever, but he lacked the manners and etiquette. Much of the school days, he spent disrupting the class and failing to do his work. People were surprised that he was able to pass grade school with the work ethic he had. During Novet’s childhood, a lot of time was spent with his father because Charlotte conceived a child with another man who she eventually ran away with. After Charlotte, Elton had a difficult time moving on, so he was Novet’s only adult influence growing up. When Novet came of age, he started to take much after his father. He adopted the same colluded mentality of a cut-throat businessman, as well as his ability to easily persuade his audience with his words. He followed his father’s footsteps to becoming a ruthless businessman, more specifically a stock holder. With the same unrelenting desire to get to the top, he was able to weasel his way there by using his money and persuasion to triumph against his opponents. Novet often used his father’s money to get what he wanted, whether it be women or acceptance. At the age of 31, Novet met the desirable Nancy Whymere that changed the game for him. Nancy was the most eligible bachelorette of New York, nearly every man fell at her feet and dreamt of courting her, including Novet. Unfortunately for him, him money would not be able to win her heart over. It took him months of smooth-talk and womanizing for Nancy to accept his proposal. Novet did not have affairs with women, unlike him father, but he did have an obsession with money. Since Novet grew up wealthy, money seemed dispensable to him. He inherited his father’s mass fortune and invested every cent into stocks. New York in 1929, during the huge economic boom, he was enormously wealthy and threw caution to the wind. Once the Stock Market Crash of 1929 happened, tragedy stuck and Novet lost every dollar he had in a matter of a day, sending his in a downward spiral of depression. Soon after, his depression lead to Novet becoming suicidal and very dangerous around Nancy and their newborn, Stephen. Overwhelmed with fear, Nancy took Stephen and fled to keep him away from his alcoholic father. In 1934, Novet’s body was found in his house with a gun in his hand and a bullet through his head.